Archie's World
by Daisyangel
Summary: In just a matter of moments Archie's entire world had been ripped away from him. GregArchie Warning Slash if you don't like don't read! Please RR Another Warning this story contains graphic violence of a child.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Archie's World

Author: Dacia

Pairing: Greg/Archie

Rating: PG-13 for language

Summary: In a matter of moments Archie's entire world had been ripped away from him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI, but I'm starting a campaign to buy Archie and Greg off of ebay, anyone wanna help me?

A/n This is my first fic with this pairing, but I like it. Also to warn you there will also be some nick/bobby undertones as well. Feedback is welcome, but no flames, please. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.

8888888888

Archie suppressed a groan as he felt the little hand of his four year old daughter Kaylee Dawn Johnson-Sanders poke him in the side. "MMM, whatcha want, Kaylee Doll?"

"It's time to get up, Daddy. Papa's made coffee and bweakfast and said for me to wake you," Kaylee explained. Archie let out a sigh as he sat up and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of them.

"I'm up but you think its fun to wake up your Daddy, do you?" Archie asked his daughter as he began to tickle her.

"Papa, help me," Kaylee cried through her giggles. Greg came into the room and a huge smile came to his face at the sight of his lover and their little girl rolling around on the bed laughing.

"Ok I will help you, Kay," Greg replied as he climbed on the bed and began to tickle Archie, catching him off guard.

"Trader," Archie said as he tried to bat Greg's hands away but Greg could see the smile he was fighting taking over. After a bit they stopped tickling each other and Greg leaned in for a kiss.

"MMM, hey, babe," Archie murmured into his ear.

"Hey yourself, c'mon you gotta get up," Greg said tugging on Archie's hand. Archie just grumbled good naturedly as he got up and followed his entire world into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Greg lift their daughter up and sit her on the counter. As Archie sat down to have some coffee and eggs he thought back to the last three years. He and Greg had been going out sense right after the lab explosion. Archie had been harboring a crush on Greg for quite a while but he was afraid of Greg's reaction. However, after the explosion he decided to lay all of his cards on the table and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that Greg had a crush on him as well. They had been together for about a year when they started talking about adoption. As if by some stroke of luck one of Greg's good friends from College, Amy who he still talked to frequently was a social worker and had a little girl who had just lost her parents in a car accident. They had flown to San Francisco and met two year old beautiful blonde green eyed Kaylee Dawn and fell in love instantly and she was adopted right then and their.

"Arch you ok?" Greg asked with concern as he stared at his lover who was in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just fine I was just thinking about how we wound up with this little one," Archie explained as he ruffled the little girls hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well we gotta get going, go get your backpack and put your shoes on, Kaylee," Greg said as he got up and with Archie's help cleared the table. Finally after about five more minutes they were on their way to Kaylee's babysitters and the crime lab for what promised to be a night that neither of them would soon forget.

8888888888

"You be a good little girl, and Daddy and I will be back to pick you up in the morning ok, Kaylee?" Greg asked as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Ok I love you, Papa," Kaylee said as she returned the hug and kiss. Then she turned to Archie. "Bye bye I love you, Daddy," Kaylee said as she gave him a hug and kiss as well. Archie didn't know why but he hugged her back extra tight. Finally he let her go after telling her that he loved her and she scampered into the house and ran towards the TV.

"You guys be careful and I will see you in the morning," Kaylee's babysitter Angie replied as the guys turned and headed back to the car.

8888888888

Archie rubbed his blurry eyes. If he had to stare at the videotapes of the parking lot of Target for one more second he was going to go crazy. A hit and run had occurred their leaving the woman who was hit in the parking lot dead and left Archie trying to use the videotapes to get the plates of the car who had hit her. Just as he stood up to head too the break room for a coffee break he heard a commotion in the hall. Archie headed out into the hall to see what was going on.

"Nicky, calm down and tell me what happened!" came Grissom's voice as he stared at Nick.

"Greg was processing the perimeter of the scene when I heard him call out and saw a struggle. Our suspect was standing their with a gun to his head and every time I tried to get him to drop it he just held it against Greg's temple that much harder. He must have known that I had a gun and could have shot him, because he said take out your gun and kick it away. I had no choice, Grissom so I did it. Then he grabbed Greg by the arm and dragged him to the car and threw him in the backseat. I tried to help, Griss. I swear I did," Nick said softly.

"I know you did everything you could the suspect had the gun and the upper hand," Grissom said reassuringly. By this time they had gathered quite an audience. At first no one realized that Archie was in the hall with in hearing distance of the night shift supervisor and Nick. All of a sudden Bobby noticed him and ran forward just as Archie's legs gave out and he began to fall to the ground. The movement caught everyone's attention and Nick ran forward to help his lover catch Archie.

"Hey take it easy, Archie. Just take it easy," Bobby said soothingly as he helped Archie remain standing with Nick's help.

"How did this happen, Nicky?"

"I don't know he just showed up out of no where, man. I am so sorry, Archie."

"It's not your fault you did everything you could I know that," Archie said. Just then Grissom walked up.

"Archie, go home your off this case."

"No I have to be on this case, Grissom, please." Grissom looked at Archie's pleading eyes and then gave a resigned sigh.

"Very well, but if I see you can't handle it your off of it, is that clear?"

"Yes it is, loud and clear. Do we have any surveillance tapes to look at Nicky?"

"Yeah here you go, Arch," Nick said as he handed Archie the tapes. Archie just gave him a nod of thanks before heading back into his lab to start analyzing the tapes in the hope that he would find something that would help rescue his lover and end this nightmare he was living in.

8888888888

The next time Archie looked at the clock he was surprised to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. He stretched and sighed. Just then Jacqui poked her head in.

"Hey you got anything, Archie?"

"Hey, Jacqui, no not a thing, What about you?"

"No but I'm still running prints. Don't worry we'll find him, sweetie."

"Thanks, I'm trying to keep believing that," Archie said as he drew in a shaky breath.

"I know but you have to believe it. I'll take care of Kaylee if you need me to?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot to call Angie and tell her that we won't be picking her up and that I need her to keep watching her," Archie exclaimed as he reached for his phone.

"Doesn't she have preschool today?"

"No the teacher is on vacation this week."

"Well if you want I'll watch her when I'm done with my shift.

"Ok thanks, Jacqui."

"No problem," Jacqui replied as she patted him on the shoulder then walked out. After Jacqui left Archie punched in Angie's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did he could hear that Kaylee and her two four year old twin girls Liz and Leah were wide awake.

"Hey Angie, it's me Archie."

"Hey Arch, what's up?"

"Well I'm calling you to tell you that we need you to watch Kaylee at least for a while longer."

"Sure no problem, but why?" Archie stared at the phone trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Greg's been kidnapped and I have to stay and look at the surveillance tapes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'll watch her as long as you need me to. I'm sure that some of the girl's clothes will fit her."

"Thanks and Angie?" Archie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just tell her that we had to work late, ok? I don't want her to know that he's missing," Archie said as his voice cracked at the end.

"Sure I understand. I have to go give them breakfast, but keep me posted, ok Archie?"

"Will do, and thanks Angie."

"Don't worry about it, talk to you later," Angie said as she hung up and headed into the kitchen to fix her daughters and her young charge breakfast.

"Can we go outside, Mommy?" Liz asked after they had finished breakfast.

"Sure but put on your coats, Girls."

"Where's Daddy and Papa?" Kaylee asked.

"They had to work late so you get to stay with me for a little while longer," Angie answered.

"Ok c'mon Liz, Leah," Kaylee cried as she grabbed her coat and took off outside into the backyard. Angie smiled as she watched them head towards the play ground equipment. Once she knew that they were safe she began to wash the breakfast dishes. After playing on the swings and slide for a bit the girls met in front of the sand box.

"Let's play Hide-and-go-seek," Kaylee suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.

"You and Leah hide first," Liz instructed. Kaylee and Leah nodded as Liz turned and covered her eyes and began to count as the other two girls found places to hide. Kaylee was hidden in some bushes when she felt someone grab her.

"Be quiet and I won't hurt you, little girl," came a harsh voice in her ear. Kaylee wanted to scream but the man had placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her towards his car and threw her into the backseat next to an unconscious figure. Kaylee's eyes widened at the sight of her Papa in the car next to her but she remembered the mans warning and remained silent. However, she put her hand on his arm and shook him in an attempt to wake him up. They drove for about ten minutes before they stopped and the mean man jerked them out of the car and Greg woke up and panicked at the sight of his daughter in the arms of his kidnapper.

"Let her go do whatever you want with me, but let her go, please."

"Papa," Kaylee called as the mans grip tightened on her.

"It's ok I'm here, baby," Greg said reassuringly. Once they were settled in a dark basement the horrible camera that had been tormenting Greg sense he got their was back in his face.

"Say hello to your friends, and say hello to your Daddy," the man said as he turned the camera towards Kaylee.

"Daddy!" Kaylee cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. The man let out an evil laugh as he backhanded both Greg and Kaylee then turned the camera off and left the room leaving Greg to consoll his frightened daughter. He pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok, baby girl," Greg said soothingly as he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

8888888888

Back at the crime lab a videotape had arrived and everyone was gathered in the a/v lab. Archie swore as he put the tape in and saw Greg sitting in the basement of a house with blood on the side of his head.

"You want your little CSI and boyfriend back? Well you'll only get him back if you can figure out who I am in four hours and meet the demands I have." Then the tape went black after they got a glimpse of the mans face. All of a sudden the tape came back on and Archie gasped.

"Oh god tell me that's not Kaylee Dawn, please." Unfortunately though it was his little girl.

"Say hello to your friends, and say hello to your Daddy," the kidnapper said as he turned the camera from Greg to Kaylee.

"Daddy!" Kaylee cried. Archie watched in horror as the man turned and backhanded Greg and Kaylee then turned the camera off. Archie jumped out of his chair and pushed past everyone. He headed for the fire exit and leaned against the wall. As soon as the door had closed behind him he started to shake and he did his best to fight back the tears. All of a sudden he heard the door open behind him and Nick walked out after propping the door open with a rock.

"Hey, Archie. You ok, man?"

"No I am not! What in the hell would make you ask such a stupid question, Nicky?" Archie snarled as he got in Nick's personal space.

"Archie Michael Johnson! You need to calm down now!" Bobby said as he walked out and pulled Archie away from Nick's face.

"Oh god I'm sorry Nick this is all too much I have to find something to save Greg and my little girl."

"No problem I just thought I would tell you that Jacqui got a match on a fingerprint."

"Who is it?" Archie asked.

"Well it's…"

TBC?

A/n I know it's a cliff hanger, but the sooner you give me feedback the soonner I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hey everyone thanks for the feedback. I know that I promised yall this a bit earlier, but I wasn't feeling well and school is kicking my butt. All of my professors seem to forget that their class isn't my only class. Well anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy. I am going to do my best to include some of Greg's kidnapper and what happens but I will probably mostly focus on the guys at the lab. Well anyway enjoy and give feedback, please. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

8888888888

"C'mon tell me who it is Nicky, please."

"It's Kevin Samuels, Arch," Nick said softly. Archie's eyes widened and Bobby looked perplexed.

"Remind me who that is, please? The name sounds familiar but I can't recall from where?" Bobby asked.

"He took gay men and their little girls and raped the little girls and killed both of them. He was known as the Teddy Bear Killer or TBK because his signature was to leave a teddy bear next to the child after raping and killing them. He especially liked men in law enforcement who had a partner that would suffer," Archie explained. "He's a pedophile and he has Greg and Kaylee," Archie said dejectedly.

"Oh my god! Is he the one a few years back that took that LVPD cop and his four-year-old girl and killed them both?" Bobby asked. Nick just nodded as he turned and looked at Archie with concern.

"Arch, you ok, Buddy?"

"No damn it! I thought this was all over. For the first few months after he killed in Vegas we worried because we had just gotten Kaylee and we were afraid that it was going to happen to us. Then he stopped and we were able to relax. Oh god I don't know if I can take much more of this," Archie said as he brushed angrily at the tear that had slid down his cheek. Bobby pulled him in for a comforting hug as he fought to keep his composure.

"It's ok Archie you don't have to be strong all of the time, remember that." Bobby began whispering soothingly into Archie's ear as some of the tough walls that Archie had put came crashing down and he began to cry.

"You got any ideas what his demands may be Nicky?" Bobby asked over the top of Archie's head as he continued to hold the younger man and rock him back and forth.

"Well from what I remember about the guy he had an accomplis who got caught and was put in prison, but Kevin got away. He probably wants his accomplis Tim Walters released," Nick hypothesized.

"Hmm, probably," Bobby agreed thoughtfully. Finally Archie's sobs died down and he lifted his head from Bobby's shoulder looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that, man."

"Archie! I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again, do I make myself clear? It's ok to lean on your friends for help you got that, man?" Bobby replied.

"Yes, sir."

"Good what are you gonna do now Archie?" Nick asked.

"Well I'm going back inside to continue looking at the tapes," Archie said as he turned and opened the door.

"Ok we're right behind you, man," Nick said as he and Bobby followed Archie back into the lab to start on what would be at least a double shift.

8888888888

Liz and Leah were concerned when they couldn't find their friend. "You stay out here in case she comes out I'm gonna tell Mommy," Liz instructed her sister.

"Ok I will," Leah replied. Liz took off running for the back door. "Mommy, Mommy Kaylee's missing!" Angie ran over to her daughter as soon as she had heard what she said.

"What do you mean Kaylee's missing, sweetie?"

"I mean she's missing we were playing hide-and-go-seek and we looked everywheres and we can't find her," Liz explained as her bottom lip began to tremble and she began to cry.

"Are you playing a game with me, Elizabeth Margaret Baker?" Elizabeth frowned her Mommy only called her by her full name if she was in trouble and meant business.

"I'm telling you the trufe honest, Mommy. All we found was her coat and some bwood where Leah said she was hidin," Liz supplied.

"Ok let's go outside," Angie said as she grabbed the cordless phone and walked outside with her daughter. "Did either of you see where she went to hide?"

"Liz was countin but I was hiding and she was in the bushes right deir," Leah replied pointing to the bushes where Kaylee had been hiding. Angie ran over and was afraid when she saw Kaylee's coat with a few drops of blood on it but no Kaylee.

"Ok let's go inside and I need to make a couple of phone calls so you need to be Mommy's quiet good little girls ok?" Both girls nodded and everyone walked back inside as Angie dialed Archie's cell phone with a pit of dread in her stomach she never wanted to have to tell him that his little girl was missing not in a million years.

8888888888

Archie jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Archie it's me Angie. Listen I have some bad news."

"Hey Angie, I know that she's missing I got a videotape with her and Greg on it. Listen I'm going to go tell my boss that your house was where she was taken from so he can get a couple of cs's to your house to search for evidence.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. If I had just been doing a better job of watching them," Angie said as she began to cry.

"Angie, hey listen to me it's not your fault. We know who the kidnapper is and he would have taken Kaylee whether she was with you or not. So don't feel bad, please."

"I'll try and I'll do whatever I can do to help when the cs's get here. I have to go the girls are scared and I have to try and calm them down."

"Ok talk to you later, and Angie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault in anyway, just remember that."

"I'll try, Archie I'll try." Archie hung up and headed to find Grissom.

"Hey Griss."

"Hey Archie, what's up?"

"I just talked to Angie and she confirmed that it was Kaylee Dawn with Greg and Samuels she's not with Angie."

"Ok thanks Archie."

"Sara, Warrick!" Grissom called down the hall. The two of them ran up anxiously awaiting their next assignment in ending this all-to-familiar nightmare.

"Yeah what's up, Griss?" Warrick asked.

"I want you to go to Angie?"

"Baker," Archie supplied.

"I want you to go to Angie Baker's house and search the crime scene where Kaylee was taken."

"You got it, boss," Warrick replied before heading for the door. Sara just nodded her head as she followed Warrick out of Grissom's office leaving Archie and Grissom alone.

8888888888

"Sara, Wait up," Archie called as he ran after her.

"Yeah?"

"You need her address so you guys and Brass can find it. It's 2811 Appleton DR."

"Oh yeah thanks, and Archie?" Sara added in a whisper as Archie was turning away.

"Yeah?"

"We'll find them and I know that I at least won't sleep until we do and I know the rest of the team won't either."

"Thanks that means a lot to me. See you later, Sara."

"Bye Archie." Archie was just walking past the reception desk when Judy called his name.

"Hey Archie, got another package for you."

"Thanks a lot, Judy," Archie replied reaching for the package. Archie headed for the A/V lab poking his head into the different lay out rooms and offices to tell everyone they had another package. Finally everyone was assembled in the A/V lab.

"What is it Archie?" Jacqui asked, indicating the package.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet, but it looks like the same size and shape as the last one so I would guess it's a videotape," Archie replied as he put on a pair of gloves and opened the box. Once that was done he pulled out a videotape. He turned to one of the VCR's and placed the tape in, preparing himself for what was on it. All though nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

8888888888

Back with Greg, Kaylee, and Kevin Samuels in an unknown location. About an hour had passed sense their kidnapper had left Greg and Kaylee alone. Greg was doing his best to calm her down.

"I'm scared, Papa."

"I know, baby girl, I know. You just have to try and be Papa's brave little girl ok, Kay?"

"I'll try, Papa," she replied quietly as she burrowed herself closer to Greg.

"That's my good little angel," Greg said as he held her tightly against him. Finally after about five more minutes of them sitting in silence as the last of Kaylee's tears had stopped their kidnapper walked in and headed towards his two hostages.

"Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Hold on I will tell you in a moment but we need to get the camera setup so your precious boyfriend and the rest of the lab can see the fun I have in store for both of you," the kidnapper replied with a malicious smile. An icy shiver ran down Greg's spine as he pulled Kaylee even tighter against him. Finally the camera was back on and in his face again.

"I have a special treat for all of you back at the lab. I've managed to set this up so it is a live feed so you don't ever have to stop watching our fun," the kidnapper said into the camera.

"Who are you?" Greg snarled. The kidnapper let a little smile come to his lips as he pulled off the mask, revealing himself. Greg let out a horrified gasp as he recognized the face of Kevin Samuels who was known as the TBK or Teddy Bear Killer because it was his signature to leave a teddy bear next to the child he killed and raped.

"I see you recognize who I am. Well then I guess that your little CSI's realized who I am as well so I think you all know my demands. I want Tim Walters released from Jail and two tickets to Mexico," Kevin instructed.

"Like hell we're going to do that," Nick said.

"What's going to happen to them if we don't?" Archie asked no one in particular. But it was as if Samuels could read Archie's mind because he answered his question.

"If you meet my demands with in the next four days you will get either your precious little girl or your boyfriend back mostly unharmed but if you don't the only way you'll get both of them back is in a body bag. Oh yeah the best part is that if you meet my demands you have to choose between your little girl and your boyfriend to come back to you alive, Archie," Samuels said as he began to laugh as he turned and grabbed Kaylee forcefully out of Gregg's arms. Archie swore angrily as the news that if they were for some crazy reason able to meet Samuels demands he would have to be the one to choose which of them would live. He would have to choose between the two people he loved most. Bobby reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm giving it a squeeze and giving him his silent support.

"Papa!" Kaylee cried as she was carried away from Greg.

"Put her down now, Samuels!" Greg yelled as he got up and ran across the room hitting him in the face trying to get him to release his daughter. He then tried to run for the door that Samuels had accidentally left unlocked but before he could take two steps he was grabbed by Samuels. Samuels got mad and forced him back into the chair grabbing Greg's hands and feet and tied him to the chair he had been sitting on with one hand so he could still hold Kaylee in his other arm. Greg fought his restraints but it was no use he was tied too tight. Kevin carried Kaylee over to a pile of blankets that were directly in view of the camera and took off her pink t-shirt and shorts she had borrowed from Angie's little girls. Archie tried to turn away but he couldn't.

"Stop it Papa help!"

"Damn it Samuels I said let her go!" Greg yelled as he continued to fight his restraints. But Kevin didn't listen and he threw Kaylee down on the blankets and tore off her underwear and after disrobing himself he climbed on top of Kaylee who began kicking and hitting her fists against Samuels chest. It was no use Samuels penned her arms down and pushed inside of her. Kaylee's pained filled scream echoed through out the A/V lab. Catherine and Mia were crying, Nick was fighting tears, Bobby was staring at the camera in horror and Archie slammed his hand down on the table.

"Fucking Bastard!" Archie screamed at the camera. Brass and Grissom were staring daggers at the man behind the camera. If looks could kill Kevin Samuels would be dead. Greg had been watching and could see what was happening even without Kaylee's frightened screams he knew that bastard was hurting his little girl. Greg used all of the strength he possessed and threw himself chair and all at Samuels. The impact that he made with Samuels startled him enough for him to release his hold on Kaylee who scrambled quickly to her feet.

"Run Kay, run!" Greg shouted as he began punching and kicking Samuels as much as his bound hands and feet would allow. Kaylee didn't have to be told twice she grabbed her clothes that had been thrown at her feet and took off running up the stairs and through the door that had been accidentally left unlocked in Kevin's haste to start his fun. She ran through the house until she came to the front door which was locked. She reached up on her tip-toes and managed after a minute to unlock the door. She stumbled out of the house and took off running stopping long enough once she was a safe distance from the house to throw back on the clothes she had in her hand. Then she started running hoping that her Daddy or Unca Jim or Unca Nicky or someone would find her soon. Samuels swore once he had finally got Greg off of him to realize that Kaylee had escaped.

"You will pay for this Damn it!" Kevin snarled as he got to his feet and grabbed a hammer and began beating Greg around the head until he slumped over unconscious then Kevin ran up stairs and out of the house in search of Kaylee.

"Oh thank god she's out of their Archie cried.

"Brass put out an APB on Kaylee," Grissom instructed.

"I'm on it we need to start a search team who wants to be on it?" Brass asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"No Archie," Grissom said firmly.

"Why the hell not, Grissom?"

"Because you need to stay here and analyze the tape to see if we can get a possible location."

"Ok I guess so," Archie reluctantly admitted.

"Catherine and Nick you go with Brass, Jacqui you see if you can get any fingerprints off of the box. Mia you're going to work on any evidence Sara and Warrick bring back from Kaylee's babysitters, ok?" Grissom asked. Everyone nodded at their instructions.

"What about me, Griss?" Bobby asked.

"You help Archie with the tapes."

"Yes, sir," Bobby replied.

"What are you going to be doing, Gil?" Catherine asked.

"I'm going to talk to Ecklie and the Sheriff to see if we can see about releasing or at least pretending to release Tim Walters," Grissom said. "So let's get to work report back in an hour with anything you guys find, understood?" Grissom asked. Everyone nodded affirmatively as they headed off to do their jobs.

888888888888

Kaylee had been running for about twenty minutes when two things happened at once. She could see a police car with her Unca Nicky and Auntie Catwin in front of her and that mean man behind her.

"Cath, look I see her," Nick cried as he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the little girl running. "Shit but I see Samuels behind her," Nick added. Catherine grabbed her phone and punched in Brass's number.

"Brass!"

"Hey Jim, it's Catherine we see Kaylee right behind of us we're on Watterlou Drive."

"Ok I will be right their," Jim said.

"Wait don't hang up Samuels is right behind her, and Oh my god!" Catherine cried out as gun shots and a blood curdling scream were heard over the phone line.

"Catherine! Catherine damn it, answer me. This is Captain Brass we have shots fired on Waterlou Drive and possible injuries I need back up now!" Brass shouted as he jumped out of his car and headed towards the scene of the gun shots. Brass stopped short at the figure that was lying motionless on the ground. Then ran over and knelt down beside them and started to pray that help would come in time.

TBC?

A/n2 You guys remember the drill you give feedback and I update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n here's the next chapter. Sorry for the insanely long delay, but real life got in the way. Hope you enjoy.

8888888888

Catherine and Nick ran up behind Jim and stopped at the sight of him knelt on the ground next to a small figure.

"Jim, is she ok?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know I haven't looked yet," Jim said softly. Jim took a close look at the little girl on the ground. Their was no sign of a gun shot.

"Kaylee, its Uncle Jim can you hear me?"

"Unca Jim?" came a tiny voice.

"Yes it's me your safe. Are you hurt, sweetheart?"

"No I just hit my head when that mean man shot at me," Kaylee explained. Just then sirens sounded in the distance.

"Should I go tell them it's a false alarm?" Nick asked. Jim shook his head.

"No she still needs to get checked out," Jim replied. Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the ambulance heading to the hospital. Nick pulled out his cell happy that he could relay some good news to Archie and at least help end part of the nightmare he was experiencing.

8888888888

"I need a break you got this?" Archie asked.

"Yeah go ahead I've got this," Bobby assured. Archie nodded his thanks and headed towards the roof for a few minutes alone. About ten minutes after he had walked out the phone in the A/V lab rang. Bobby reached over and answered it.

"A/V lab, Bobby speaking."

"Hey Bobby, it's Nick we've got Kaylee and we're taking her to the hospital to get checked out. She was shot at, but thankfully Samuels missed," Nick explained.

"Where's Samuels?" Bobby asked.

"He got away, but Brass has men searching for him," Nick answered.

"Ok, well, I'll tell Archie they taking her to Desert Palms?"

"Yeah," Nick said as he turned at the sound of his name being called.

"Unca Nicky?" Kaylee asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Nick asked.

"Are you talking to Daddy?"

"No I'm talking to Uncle Bobby, why?"

"Can you tell Unca Bobby to tell Daddy that I love him?" Kaylee requested.

"Actually she can tell him that herself," Bobby replied he had heard what Kaylee had asked.

"Hold on, Nicky," Bobby said as he turned to talk to Archie.

"Hey Arch, you've got a phone call," Bobby said. Archie gave him a confused look before taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Kaylee asked.

"Kaylee is that you?"

"Yes, I love you, Daddy. That mean man still has Papa," Kaylee cried.

"I know, sweetheart. Are you hurt?" Archie asked.

"No , but I have a bump on my head wheres I fell," Kaylee explained.

"Ok can I talk to Uncle Nicky?"

"Ok," Kaylee said as she handed the phone back to Nick.

"They taking her to Desert Palms?" Archie asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Ok," Archie replied.

"Are you going to come down and see her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know if I can. I need to stay on the search, but bring her here as soon as she's checked out?" Archie requested.

"Sure thing, buddy. I'll call when we're heading over," Nick said as he hung up at the same time the ambulance reached the hospital.

8888888888

An hour later had a cleaned and freshly clothed Kaylee riding to the lab with Nick and Catherine with Jim right behind. The moment the car stopped Kaylee climbed out and ran into her dad's awaiting arms.

"Daddy! I missed you," Kaylee whispered as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I missed you too, baby girl," Archie whispered back tearfully as he took his little girl into his arms. Nick held open the door for them and they all headed back inside and towards the break room. Once Kaylee was settled on the couch with a blanket and a teddy bear Archie began asking questions.

"Do you remember anything about where you guys were? Was Papa ok? What kind of car did he drive?" Archie asked quickly. Kaylee was frightened at this change in her dad and began to cry. Bobby decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Arch?" Bobby asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Archie answered.

"How about you do one question at a time? Your scaring her," Bobby suggested as Nick pulled the little girl in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Kaylee Doll. Do you remember anything about where you were?"

"I don't think it was to far from Angie's house. I remember seeing that old barn that we drive by to get to Angie's and we stopped about five minutes after that," Kaylee explained. A look of realization came across Archie's face and he turned to the computer and began typing things in.

"What is it, Archie?" Catherine asked.

"Kevin Samuels address I think that's where he took them. It's 3433 Applewood Drive and that's not too far from Angie's house," Archie explained. Jim grabbed his cell phone and punched in Grissom's number.

"Gil, it's Jim we have Kaylee here at the lab, and we think we know where Greg is."

"Where?" Grissom asked.

"We think he's at 3433 Applewood Drive," Jim answered.

"Ok I'll meet you guys in the break room and all head their. Tell Archie he can come along if he wants to," Grissom said as he hung up.

"He said that he's going to meet us here and that you can come along if you want to, Archie," Jim said. Archie just nodded as he held tightly on to Kaylee afried to let her go. Grissom came across Sara and Warrick who had just came back from Angie's house.

"Hey guys we have a possible location, and Kaylee's been found. Head to the break room," Grissom instructed. Sara and Warrick just nodded as they followed their supervisor holding on to the little hope that had just been given to them. After lots of hugs for Kaylee they were all ready to head out to save one of the people they cared about most.

TBC?

A/n This is not my best chapter, but I've got an ear infection, and reviews would make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4 important An!

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help. In my profile I have created a pole concerning which stories I should continue next and which ones you would like continued that are completed or to see a sequel. Also, I am willing to be a beta for anyone. Just read my beta reader profile, then go to docX and establish a connection with me. You can do this by searching by penname and typing in Daisyangel then choose make connection. Then I will accept the connection. Sorry for the long a/n but no one was voting at the pole and it was frustrating me. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

If it hadn't been such a serious situation the sight of somewhere between 10 and 20 cop cars and government issued vehicles parking haphazardly on the street would have been amusing.

"We go on my count," Brass instructed. Nick, Catherine and him were in the front. Grissom, Sara and Warrick were at the back. Archie much to his disappointment was settled in Nick's Denali with Bobby and Kaylee.

"Your not a CSI and until the threat is dealt with I can't let you in. I promise someone will come and get you as soon as you can come see Greg," Grissom consuled the A/V tech. Reluctantly Archie nodded. He knew Grissom was right but he didn't have to like it.

"We're ready when you are," Grissom called back through the two-way radio he had.

"One... Two... Three!" Brass shouted as he kicked in the front door. Warrick was doing the same at the back of the house.

"LVPD! Freeze and put your hands up!" Brass ordered. Kevin Samules took one look at the three guns trained on him and turned tail and ran for the back door. Warrick tackled him and managed to slap cuffs on him.

"Your under arrest for the kidnapping of CSI Greg Sanders and Kaylee Johnson-Sanders and the rape of Kaylee Johnson-Sanders," Warrick spat the last charge and delivered a swift kick to Kevin's back from his position standing above him.

"Get him out of my sight," Brass growled at the officer standing nearby.

"Take him out the back so Arch and Kaylee don't see him," Grissom told the officer.

"Yes, sir."

"Lets find Greg," Sara said as she walked towards the basement door.

"I'll look upstairs," Catherine called as she ascended them.

"Guys!" he's down here!" Sara called as she saw Greg laying unconscious on the floor. The sound of racing feet could be heard running down the stairs.

"Hey Greggo, it's Nicky, can you hear me?"

"Nicky?" Greg mumbled.

"Yeah it's me, kiddo.

"Kay...lee?" Greg asked breathlessly.

"She's safe, Archie has her," Catherine told him gently.

"Want t-t-them..." Greg gasped out.

"I'm on it," Nick called as he turned and headed for the stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888

Archie was sitting silently in the passenger seat of the Denali when he saw Nick come running through the door.

"Did you find him Nicky?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he's askin for you and Kaylee," Nick told him.

"Is he in any kind of shape for her to see him?" Bobby asked.

"He's pretty beat up, but she saw Samuels beat him up, remember?" Nick whispered. Nodding Bobby turned to unbuckle Kaylee from her car seat.

"You ready to go see your Papa?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"Okay, lets go see him," Archie said as he climbed out of the car and after taking Kaylee's hand headed for the house where the nightmare had all begun.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Several hours later found the entire team crowded into Greg's hospital room. Doctors had determined that he had a concussion and several bruises and a broken collar bone. They were keeping him overnight but he could go home the next day.

"It's good to have you back, Greggo," Sara said.

"I know, it's hard to believe this all started this morning," Greg said.

"I know it feels like it's been forever," Archie said quietly. He was sitting next to Greg's hospital bed clutching his hand. Kaylee who had been checked out and found to be relatively unharmed and had been tested for STD's was now sleeping peacefully next to Greg.

"When will the test results for Kay be back?" Catherine whispered.

"A couple of days," Greg replied. Kaylee whimpered and thrashed around in her sleep.

"No, papa. Don't hurt Papa, please." Both Greg and Archie reached out a hand to comfort their little girl.

"Shh, it's okay. We're both safe now. Shh, sweetheart," Greg whispered. Kaylee's eyes shot open.

"Papa?" she cried as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Greg pulled the little girl into his arms and began rubbing her back.

"Daddy?" Kaylee whimpered.

"Here I am, baby," Archie said softly as he took her hand. Knowing that both her father's were with her and she was no longer with Samuels Kaylee quickly fell back to sleep.

Looking at her watch, Catherine said "I'm gonna head out see you guys later," she whispered in Archie's ear. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, see you later," Archie whispered back as he continued to stroke the back of Kaylee's hand with the hand that wasn't holding his lovers. He knew it would be a long road to a complete recovery.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Sorry for the long delay.


End file.
